Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time-series data prediction device, a time-series data prediction method, and a program.
Description of Related Art
Energy consumption prediction, in particular, a home energy consumption prediction system that predicts energy consumption in a house is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-109550, for example. In this technique, a database for storing time-series energy consumption information received from an energy consumption measuring device and an environment information collection device so as to be associated with each other is provided, and energy consumption in a house is predicted from the information received from the environment information collection device and the information in the database. Specifically, the power consumption of the target date is predicted by performing statistical processing, such as exponential smoothing average (ESMA), using data in a database.